Nothin' sweet about me
by welcome2thedarksidewantacookie
Summary: numbuh 60 is listening to the radio and someone sees her dancing! oh the suspense is killing me! R&R pleaze ;P K plus for mention of 'crack'


Okay peoples…ALL people who decide to read my story anyway…o-k-a-y this is my 3rd… I repeat…3RD STORY FOR CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR. Im thinking bout writing a story for 'Teen Titans' and 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' so stick around peoples………………..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KND…if I owned KND I would have a hat….I SEE NO FEAKING HAT…-quietly- village peoples.…

(Fanny's Pov)

I, 'hard as steel decommissioning officer, feared by all, loved by…none(thought I do continue to live in hope…mainly for a certain orange capped, ebony-black head…wait a doggone minute he should be hear by now. Oh well I'm sure it's not his fault.) am currently relaxing in my swivel chair listening to the very old and very frail old man on the radio.

"Well radio fans, Gabriella Cilmi has just recorded a new song and due to my…ahem…'connections'…I have gotten this new song before any other radio stations. The song is called 'Nothin' sweet about me'."

'_Note to self: talk to Numbuh 362 about that 'shifty' DJ'. _The song started playing.

(Patton's Pov)

I was walking around the hallways of moon base, decommission report in hand contemplating my latest problem…getting the report to Numbuh 86 without getting my head chewed of about being late (which I already was…damn that hoagie he seemed hell-bent on making me late. I'll have to ask him about that later) or a conversation where im not pinned to the ground by my shoulders with her dangling drool over my face…anyway, ranting aside I've now appeared outside her office. Somehow my feet have subconsciously bought me here. Wait a doggone minute! What the hell is that? A radio? She actually listens to the radio? Well I guess you really DO learn something new everyday.

I walked to the door and put my hand on the door frame for support (cause I don't know what I'll see on here) I looked in. OMG!!! She is listening intently to whatever song is playing and even bobbing her head in time with the music. Again…OMFG!!! . But it's not like I can help it. And it's not like I can choose who I fall head over heels for…Damn that 'Cupid'! Numbuh 362 would have a field day if she caught me swearing like this but what she don't know…wont matter none…HeHeHE.

(Normal Pov)

Patton is now watching and listening to the fiery red-head (whose temper matched her hair) now to his amazement she has now got up and is dancing around the room. (A/N so that's what she does when she ain't yelling at boys I always did wonder…)

**Oh watching me, hanging by a string this time.  
Oh easily, the climax of the perfect lie.  
Oh watching me, hanging by a string this time.  
Oh easily, smile worth a hundred lies.**

**If there's lessons to be learned, I'd rather get my jamming words in first so, tell you something that I've found, that the worlds a better place when it's upside down boy.**

**If there's lessons to be learned, I'd rather get my jamming words in first so, when you're playing with desire, don't come running to my place when it burns like fire boy.**

**Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, Yehh  
Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, Yehh  
Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, Yehh  
Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, Yehh**

**Blue, blue, blue, waves they crash as time goes by, so hard to catch. Too, too smooth, ain't all that, why don't you ride on my side of the tracks.**

**If there's lessons to be learned, I'd rather get my jamming words in first so, when your playing with desire, don't come running to my place when it burns like fire boy.**

**Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, Yehh  
Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, Yehh  
Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, Yehh  
Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, Yehh  
(fading out)  
Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, Yehh  
Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, Yehh  
Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, Yehh**

Numbuh 60 stopped dancing like a monkey on crack, walked back over to her desk and sat down. The song had clearly ended but Patton just stood there dumbfounded. She turned of the radio and sat back in her chair. He snapped out of his gaze-compotition with himself when she started humming the song chorus.

She finished humming and sighed. "That song so suits me." She was interrupted by a paper aeroplane flying through the air and landing on her desk. Numbuh 86 opened it like she was in slow motion. The aeroplane contained a decommissioning report and a note.

'_I'd bet that you are a pretty good dancer when your not dancing like a monkey on crack…'_ Eyes wide and blushing furiously she turned over the small square of paper and saw more writing. _'and that song so DOESN'T suit you ya know ; )'._

_Yea I know its just pointless 60/86 fluff. See ya soon peoples and keep a lookout for any new stories…and just between you and me… -whispers- I've already got a few lined up…_


End file.
